


La Primera Navidad De Bloom

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Domino's Kingdom, Drabble, Gen, Navidad, Reino de Domino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: El 10 de Diciembre, la familia real del planeta Domino, vio llegar a su segunda heredera, una nena de cabellos rojos, y ojos azules, a quien decidieron llamar Bloom.Días después, la primogénita Daphne, se entera de una festividad que se lleva a cabo en el planeta Tierra y decide imitarla, para así traer más alegría al reino y ya dicho sea de paso, celebrar con mayor júbilo la llegada de su hermana.





	La Primera Navidad De Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Esta vez les traigo este Drabble de la serie, Winx Club o Club Winx, como se conoce en Latinoamérica, apenas comencé a verme la serie (de nuevo) y tomando en cuenta las fechas dije #YOLO  
> No les quito el tiempo y les dejo que lean.

**~La Primera Navidad De Bloom~**

 

Antes del ataque de las Brujas Ancestrales, el reino Domino imitaba una costumbre terráquea llamada "Navidad".

 

Los reyes estaban felices con la llegada de su segunda hija, mientras que su primogénita, la princesa Daphne, corría de un lado para otro con algunos adornos, mismos que ella había hecho basándose en los que había visto del planeta Tierra después de todo, ella se había dado unas escapadas a dicho planeta.

 

La reina Marion miraba enternecida a su hija,  Daphne sería una adolescente pero aun así, aquella festividad terráquea le seguía pareciendo de lo más linda.

 

 — ¡Daphne, te quedaron preciosos! — Dijo la reina mientras arrullaba en sus brazos a la pequeña princesa Bloom.

 

Daphne se acercó a ellas, extendió sus brazos para poder tomar a su hermanita. La pequeña pelirroja sonrió mientras abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manitas. La rubia sonrió ante el inocente gesto de su hermana.

 

—Ven, Bloom.  — Dijo llevándose al bebé cerca del pino. —Me ayudaras con las esferas. — La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa y se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

 

—Creo que tendrás que hacerlo sola. — Bromeó su madre al ver que la recién nacida estaba empezando a quedarse dormida.

 

La rubia se dio por vencida, después de todo Bloom aún era una bebé y era muy probable que no recordara su primera navidad, lo bueno es que había manera de capturar aquellos momentos.

 

— ¡Aquí están mis amores! — Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños al entrar en la sala.

 

—Oritel, vas a despertar a Bloom. — Le dijo su esposa, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. El rey dio un pequeño salto y rió un poco, su hija no era un bebé llorón, pero tampoco iba a retarle. Se acercó a su hija mayor y tomó al bebé en brazos lo que le dio libertad a Daphne de terminar de adornar el pino.

 

El día se pasó de manera veloz, para las 11:55 de la noche la princesa Bloom ya había ajustado su siesta y tenía toda la energía para convivir con su familia.

 

Todo el reino Domino estaba de manteles largos, para la mayoría de los habitantes la “Navidad” no era el motivo principal de celebración, sino que la bebé de sus majestades cumplía el décimo cuarto día de haber alegrado los corazones de todos.

 

—Bueno. — Habló el máximo gobernante del reino. —Es hora de celebrar la “Navidad”. — Dijo siendo acompañado por las tres luces de su vida.

 

La reina Marion miró con amor a su pelirroja. — _Bloom, llegaste en una fecha que para los terráqueos es una de las más bellas, gracias a ti, el día de hoy incluimos una tradición ajena a la nuestra y celebramos la bendición de tenerte._ — Besó con dulzura a su nena, esta hizo el típico puchero de un infante mimado.

 

Dieron las 12 de la media noche y desde la escalera principal del palacio se escuchó. — ¡Feliz Navidad! — Todos miraron y contestaron de la misma manera.

 

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — Se oyó en todo el palacio.

 

Daphne abrazó a su padre, y después a su madre —con cuidado para no lastimar a su hermanita—, le pidió a su madre que le dejase a la pequeña, esta así lo hizo y restregando suavemente su mejilla con la de la pequeña dijo. —Espero que te guste, tu primera “Navidad”. — La bebé acarició el rostro de su hermana y esta depositó un beso en la frente de la menor.

 

Y así la gente de Domino festejo junto con Bloom, su primera “Navidad”.

**Author's Note:**

> Se acabó!  
> ¿Qué tal?  
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, así que creo que he hecho un buen trabajo.  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente, y si les gusto dejen Review por fish!


End file.
